Caída libre
by kuchiki hiwatari
Summary: Naruto ya tiene a una persona a la que ama...Sasuke tiene una vida con muchas complicaciones y secretos. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando se encuentre con alguien que le despierte un sentimiento tan intenso que ya no pueda alejarse de esa persona? ¿Podrán detener una caída libre?


CAÍDA LIBRE

Naruto y sus personajes no son para nada míos, son de su respectivo autor yo sólo los uso para estas cosas.

Especialmente para Paola Neji y las chicas que leyeron Labios Compartidos . y que no hice un epílogo porque así me gusto el final.

Nunca pensé volver a hacer un Sasunaru de nuevo pero bueno creo que son personajes con los que ya me case y necesito seguir escribiendo de ellos.

* * *

Capitulo 1.

* * *

Estaba realmente enamorado, cada poro de mi piel sentía adoración por esa persona desde pequeños. Crecimos juntos, fuimos a la escuela juntos, pasamos momentos inolvidables, alegres y tristes juntos, por ello me emocionaba la idea de que pasaríamos una vida juntos.

Habíamos decidido viajar a París, en el pueblo siempre comentaban los profesores y las revistas que era el lugar ideal para comenzar una carrera artística, los dos teníamos metas bien establecidas sobre lo que nos apasionaba a cada uno.

Siempre había sido mi gran deseo tocar el saxofón en un auditorio de Paris donde grandes músicos se inspiraron, y por otro lado estaba los grandes escenarios de ballet parisinos, algo que siempre había perseguido Sakura la persona que tanto quiero.

Ahora estábamos en ese país que ni siquiera podía entender puesto que eso del idioma todavía no se me daba claramente, ella siempre lo estudio con gran perseverancia, desde que llegamos ella era la guía y yo él de las grandes ideas.

-¡Sakura!- grité emocionado al llegar a la habitación de hotel que compartíamos, tenía que decirle que me habían ofrecido una gran propuesta, había bajado a comer con un representante artístico en el restaurant del hotel

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! –grite unas cuantas veces más pero no hubo respuesta alguna, busque en cada lugar, de seguro había salido con el Sr. Matsuda, un tipo con el que ella se había entrevistado desde que llegamos a Francia. Respiré hondo y me senté en el sofá, reprimiendo aquella emoción al recordar que tenía que alistarme porque en la mañana sería la única audición que presentaría para entrar en una prestigiosa orquesta, sonreí al recordar que debía esforzarme ahora si por aprender francés, pero era algo que seguro Sakura me enseñaría.

Sin notarlo cerré los ojos y lentamente el sueño me fue venciendo poco a poco. En mis sueños podía ver a Sakura bailando ballet en una obra prestigiosa, eso me llenaba de dicha porque podía notar la hermosa sonrisa de la persona que tanto amaba.

El sonido del reloj me despertó, tallé mis ojos fuertemente para poder lograr despertar, entonces me dí cuenta que el sonido que escuche era la alarma que había puesto el día anterior para levantarme temprano y alistarme para la audición.

Recordé a Sakura ¿Dónde estaba? Quizás había llegado y no me había percatado, me levante de inmediato y fui a buscarla a nuestra recamará, pero no estaba, de echo la cama estaba intacta y eso hizo que de inmediato me preocupará, ella no había llegado en toda la noche ¿Dónde demonios estaba?.

Estaba alarmado, de inmediato baje a la recepción del hotel donde el encargado me dijo que no la había visto llegar… fue entonces cuando el pánico me inundo, debía buscarla en cada rincón de París si era necesario, recordé que el día anterior me había comentado que estaría con en un ensayo pero nunca me mencionó en que lugar exactamente.

Corrí de nuevo al cuarto para buscar algún papel o algo que me ayudará a encontrar algún lugar para buscarla, busque en los cajones y entonces me di cuenta de algo que me dejó helado, no había nada de sus cosas, su ropa, su maleta, sus papeles… nada absolutamente nada, miré al rincón donde estaba mi saxofón y mi maleta, era lo único que estaba en el cuarto, entonces un vació en mi estomago se había formado.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no había nada? Fue entonces cuando recordé algo, miré nuevamente en el cajón de abajo no estaba ni su pasaporte ni él mío y otra cosa todo el dinero que habíamos ahorrado tampoco estaba, no me había dejado absolutamente nada, me senté en el suelo, tenía que meditar ¿Qué es lo que tenía que hacer?, mire detenidamente y a un lado del buró estaba tirada la tarjeta del teatro donde Sakura y yo nos habíamos entrevistado con el Sr. Matsuda justamente ayer, apreté el papel y sólo tomé mi saxofón para salir de aquella habitación.

Tenía que salir de aquel lugar sin que me viera el encargado, no tenía dinero para pagar el hotel y seguramente estaría esperando noticias mías, así que como pude me escabullí aprovechando que una pareja estaba pidiendo una habitación.

Corrí lo más que pude hasta la avenida, levante la mano al primer taxi que encontré y este paró, no podía arriesgarme a perderme, estaba totalmente conciente que sólo así llegaría, tenía 30 dólares, esperaba realmente que fuera suficiente.

-Où le porte-je ? – me dijo al sentarme

-emm- estaba en una de esas veces en las que los nervios te bloquean la mente, lo poquito que recordaba de frances se había ido al caño – emm

-Où le porte-je ?- volvió a preguntarme esperando una respuesta

Lo único que se me ocurrió fue sacar la tarjeta que había encontrado, para entregársela de inmediato, aquel señor sonrió y la miró seguramente se había dado cuenta que no entendía nada, arrancó recorriendo calles de las cuales podía pronunciar su nombre.

-¡j'enregistre! – exclamó y por supuesto no entendí

Me asome por la ventana del auto y frente a mi estaba aquel lugar, sonreí era el mismo de ayer, así que salí del auto. Aquel señor estiro la mano, simplemente saque los billetes que llevaba para pagarle pero de pronto el simplemente los tomo todos y arrancó.

-¡Oye! –Grite- ¡Ratero! – seguí gritando, muchas personas se me quedaron viendo sin moverse, fui cuando caí en cuenta que nadie entendía lo que estaba diciendo, suspire y apreté contra mi pecho el saxofón.

Nada parecía lo que yo había visto un día antes, ya no estaba la escenografía de cisnes que el día anterior lo adornaba.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? – Me preguntó un irratado señor que me miraba con una cara de pocos amigos

-Necesito ver a Sakura- le dije inmediatamente, sin recordar que no me entendería – Por favor

- Je n'entends rien! Je lâche!- Hizo una cara desconcertada y luego comenzó a gritar algo que en verdad no entendia pero seguramente era muy malo

-¡Necesito ver a Sakura! ¡Por favor! – le grité cuando comenzó a sujetarme y jalarme para sacarme del lugar, de inmediato otras personas se acercaron para hacer lo mismo

- Je lâche!- gritaban

-¡Sakura!- Grité con mucha fuerza cerrando los ojos, de pronto ellos dejaron de empujarme cuando una chica se acercó

-¿Naruto? – pregunto y yo como pude me safe y me acerque a ella.

-Soy yo - le dije pero también hizo una cara de no entenderme, sonrió y me dio un papel doblado.

Lo tomé y lo abrí lentamente

_Lo siento Naruto_

_Pero en este momento no puedo seguir a tu lado_

_¿Verdad que lo entiendes?_

_Te ama_

_Sakura_

Arrugue ese pedazo de papel en mi mano, no pude hacer nada más puesto que aquellos hombres ya me tenían de vuelta sujeto y dirigiéndome a la salida, donde me aventaron fuera de aquel teatro, como pude caí de una forma tal para no maltratar mi saxofón, caminé lentamente con aquel papel ahora en mi bolsillo.

¿Y ahora que iba a hacer? Conocía perfectamente a Sakura, ella simplemente había tomado la decisión de irse, seguramente le habían echo una gran propuesta. Sonreí al recordar que ahora estaba solo en medio de un país desconocido, sin dinero, sin papeles, sin ropa porque no podía volver al hotel por dos razones; una porque no tenía dinero para seguir pagando y la otra era que ni siquiera recordaba como llegar hasta allí.

Camine confundido una tras otra, tras otra calle, hasta que sentí que el cansancio se apoderaba de mis piernas y que mi estomago gruñía incansablemente de hambre, más cuando mi olfato llegó a apreciar algo dulce, miré y era una señora en un carrito vendiendo crepas.

-Se ven tan deliciosas – susurre para mi mismo, respiré y camine hacia un pequeño escalón, había llegado a una especie de Iglesia, estaba cansado, así que descansaría un poco.

A pesar de todo, seguía sintiendo un pequeño vació en el estomago y no era precisamente porque muriese de hambre, recordé a Sakura y yo sentados en la iglesia del pueblo comiendo ramen, mi favorito.

-Sakura – susurré una y otra vez, realmente no quería pensar, miré por un momento el estuche donde estaba mi saxofón y lo sujete, que otra medicina podría tener para ese momento.

Comencé a tocar, llene mis pulmones de aire hasta el tope y despacio, lentamente toque aquella pieza que tanto le gustaba a Sakura "Candilejas", eso realmente me estaba relajando, todo lo que había pasado ese día estaba fluyendo… realmente la música era lo que más amaba después de Saukura-chan.

-Si tocarás algo más sofisticado y clásico sonaría mejor tu "cacharro" – dijo riendo y dejando caer una moneda en el suelo.

Eso hizo que abriera los ojos inmediatamente ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso?, miré de inmediato y le vi alejarse a aquella persona, llevaba una gabardina negra y un sombrero.

Me levante de inmediato para seguirle pero algo me detuvo, una pequeña mano jalo de mi chamarra naranja, volteé y estaba una pequeña niña sonriéndome.

-Me gusta como tocas – me dijo sin más

-¡Hablas igual que yo! – exclamé alegremente y de nuevo miré hacia donde se había ido aquel - ¡Baka!- le grité pero creó que estaba demasiado lejos ya, ni siquiera se había detenido.

-¡Toca!- Me dijo aquella niña

-¡Deja de molestar al jóven iris! – Se acercó la señora que estaba con el carrito de crepas

-No, ella no me esta molestando – le dije- de echo me agrada mucho poder hablar con alguien – suspire

-¿No eres de aquí? – ella me interrogó

- No, realmente no lo soy. ¡No tengo dinero, ropa, papeles, ni un lugar a donde llegar, necesito ir regresar a mi país pero realmente no entiendo nada y no se que hacer!- Hablé tan rápido que no fui conciente si la señora me había entendido o no, pero ella simplemente puso una mano en el hombro.

-No te preocupes, te ayudaremos – me sonrió

-Si te ayudaremos – dijo su hija

-Gracias- sonreí aliviado, desde la mañana no me había sentido tan bien como en ese momento.

-Bien lo primero es que comas – dijo y de su carrito me entregó una crepa calientita de chocolate

-Pero yo…- realmente me sentía apenado

-No te preocupes, además debes tener fuerzas para poder irte.

Comí lo que me dieron, además de tocar algo para Iris chan esa chica realmente me había caído bien, después ellas me llevaron a la estación del tren donde podría tomar un tren y regresar a mi casa.

-Muchas gracias- les agradecí cordialmente

-No te preocupes, sólo debes tomar el tren y podrás regresar a tu casa

-Si Naru-chan, pero promete que regresarás a visitarnos algún día – en ese instante se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas

-Por su puesto, eso haré – me agache y le tome su mano – es una promesa.

Cuando ellas se alejaron sentí un poco de nostalgia, eran las únicas personas que se habían portado bien conmigo, tomé el boleto que amablemente me compraron mis nuevas amigas con el dinero que ese baka me había dejado, ¿Quién hubiera pensado que esa moneda que me había lanzado al suelo valía tanto?

Camine recordando las indicaciones que me habían dado antes de irse, y ahí estaba mi tren a punto de salir, me subí y me senté justo en el número del asiento que decía mi boleto.

Estaba entre cansado y triste, había perdido dos cosas muy importantes para mí en un mismo día… La chica que tanto quería y la oportunidad de tener una audición para entrar a una verdadera escuela de Música.

-¿De demo…?- brinque al sentir como alguien me quitaba de las manos mi instrumento, era un chico quién me lo había arrebatado, -¡Detente! – grité – No dos veces en el mismo día – dije para mí y comencé a perseguirlo.

Se bajo del tren, corriendo entre la gente lo seguí. Corría y a pesar de que ya estaba cansado no se de donde saque fuerzas para interceptarlo entre las escaleras.

-¡Suéltalo!- forcejee con él

- aide! aide! aide! – entre el forcejeo el comenzó a gritar y pude ver como los policías se acercaban, me sentí aliviado, cuando al fin pude quitárselo.

- Qu'est-ce qui passe ? – dijeron

- un voleur! - ese chico gritó nuevamente señalandome

-¿Qué? – exclamé al notar que aquellos policías se me quedaban viendo y caminaban hacia mi, no supe que era lo que estaba pasando pero no era nada bueno, eso si lo tenía claro, entonces lo único que pude hacer fue correr de vuelta hacia el tren con ellos a mis espaldas.

Corrí nuevamente entre la gente, tenía que llegar hasta el tren puesto que podía escuchar la campanilla avisando que estaba ya partiendo, y cuando al fin me detuve lo vi, mi tren ya estaba partiendo, no había podido llegar a tiempo. Sin esperanza alguna me deje caer de rodillas en el suelo, derrotado.

Escuche los pasos tras de mí, ya no podía escapar ni quería hacerlo, sin duda ese día había sido el peor de todos. Cuando sentí ya más cerca aquellos pasos simplemente me levante, si me iba a dar por vencido sería de frente como mi hermano siempre me lo decía, reí un poco al recordar lo irónico de la situación, respire y di media vuelta.

_Pero no eran los policías quien estaba frente a mí_

_Eran unos ojos negros que me observaban_

De pronto aquel sujeto de gabardina negra y sombrero me jaló del brazo y simplemente unos labios asaltaron los míos tan apasionadamente que ni siquiera me importo que unos policías confundidos nos observarán, sentir sus brazos sujetándome posesivamente o que mi corazón latiera de una forma inexplicable.

_Ya no importa cada noche que esperé  
Cada calle o laberinto que crucé  
Porque el cielo ha conspirado en mi favor  
Y en un segundo de rendirme te encontré_


End file.
